


At One Point

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Loving A Racer [5]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: DomxBrian - Freeform, F/M, HanxSean, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Love, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Gisele thought she had an chance.





	

Title: At One Point

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Fast and Furious

Series: none

Pairings: Han/Sean, Dom/Brian.

Characters: Han Lue, Sean Boswell, Dominic Torretto, Brian O'Conner, Jesse, and Gisele Harabo.

Summary: Gisele thought she had an chance.

Disclaimer: Fast and Furious is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Han."

Han Lue didn't talk his eyes off Sean Boswell as the other raced Dom's boy Brian. Before Shawn he would turn to speak but nowadays his eyes never went far fro, his American boy.

Gisele Harabo knew he heard her as she moved to stand beside him. They didn't talk for an minute as they both simply watched out the window the race. "We need to talk, Han." Gisele stated as Han continued to focus on the race.

Brian, and Sean were coming to the last lap. Jesse still taking bets on which dirty blond would win. They both were little spitfires and refused to back down to anyone. It was a race worth watching but Han want watching the race, he was watching his Sean.

* * *

"How long have you been in love with him?" Gisele asked.

She didn't need to dance around it that's not how her and Han worked. The both were straight forward to the truth, and no waiting. Han didn't speak for an while as he seemed focused on his own blond.

"Tokyo." Han answered.

Dark brown eyes almost black as he focused solely on Sean as he speed around the corner with Brian. Han nodded his head as he watched Brian pull up literally three seconds before Sean who jumped out car cheering.

The blonds hugged before Brian turned towards Dom while Sean glanced towards Han. Waving him over, Han cracked an small smile at Sean goofy self. Moving away from the window, Han started to walk away.

"Han." Gisele said catching the man attention. 

Han stopped glancing back towards Gisele, the girl stared at him with those sad beautiful eyes. Gisele was gorgeous but she wasn't for him, maybe in an different lifetime.

"Did I ever have an chance?" Glancing towards Sean again, Han nodded as he opened the front door.

"At one point." that was enough for Gisele.

That was all she could take.

Gisele watched as Han moved through the crowd to Sean. The American boy's face lit up as he launched himself towards Han with that sight Gisele turned away.


End file.
